User talk:Cool Trainer Bro
/tr/'s very own Pokémon League metaverse, the Tatsu Region. (Tatsu, is Japanese for the Chinese dragon) What are we doing? All explained here: http://trleague.wikia.com/wiki//tr/ainers%27_League_Project_Wiki Forum: http://trverse.proboards.com/index.cgi ITT we discuss: >Ideas for cities >Ideas for towns >Ideas for setting >Ideas for organizations >Ideas for whatever Here's how you make your character: http://trleague.wikia.com/wiki/Making_Your_Character If you have an idea for a locale or an organization, just make a Wiki Page under the Category:Locales or Category:Organization Someone may use it in a mango, comic, fanfic, or even game based on this /tr/ region. So far we've got down a bunch of locales: http://trleague.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Locales We need MOAR! If you feel you can improve anything thus far, just let us know. Come on into the Tatsu Region forum, wiki, or IRC: rizon.net #trverse Also, our current idea for the Tatsu Region Pokemon League is a round robin tournament. The Pokemon League happens once a year during "Battle Season", kind of how the NBA or NFL do their thing. Each trainer who's got 8 badges and has signed up has to face every other trainer in the qualifiers. The points are calculated as such: >Points per battle = (# of opponent Pokemon KO'd) - (# of your Pokemon KO'd) So if your opponent's all 6 Pokemon are KO'd, and you still have 4 Pokemon conscious, you get 4+6 points for the battle: 10 points. These points accumulate for every battle until every trainer faces every other trainer. At last, a ranking is set up and the top 8 trainers face off in the finals. DISCUSS Welcome! Congratulations on starting /tr/ainers' League Project Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Thank you for the warm welcome and offer to help! I really appreciate! AshiJ 21:53, October 16, 2010 (UTC)